User blog:Fobarimperius/Goddess Def Talmara, Ruler of Corpses
Back to main navigation Stats Basic Name: Def Talmara Class: Goddess of Corpses Rank: Origin of Necromancy Music: Kirby - Gametal - Sullied Grace Image: Custom Boss Track: Undead Witches Dfficulty: 100-10 (Final) Stats Lv: 2540 HP: 1642115 SP: 124427 ATK: 17692 DEF: 17788 INT: 41861 RES: 32301 HIT: 28815 SPD: 30458 Logistics COUNTER: 2 MV: 5 JM: 25 TW: 4 CRIT: 20% Resistances FIRE: 25% WATER: 25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: -5% GUN: 25% SWORD: -5% AXE: 25% SPEAR: -5% STAFF: 27% BOW: -5% MONSTER: -40% Mastery Staff: B: 25 Armor: D: 25 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common 3 Boosted Unique Queen of Coffins: Attack up 10% for every ally defeated Common Dual Wield: Use both weapons in combat Malicious Reflect: 10% of damage received is dealt back to attacker Spreading Miasma: Greatly increase chance to inflict stat-downs and status effects by 30% Magic Creation: recover 10% of SP at the end of the turn Shroom Power: Adjacent Female enemies down 20% stats Specials Offensive Necromancer's Origin 69: SS: INFLICTS WEAKEN Call from Beyond Reality 66: A+ Undead Success 63: S+ Star 69: C+ Mega Star 63: C+ Giga Star 58: A Omega Star 53: S Necromancy's Price 52: SS+: INFLICTS POISON/SLEEP/PARALYSIS Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon 1: Left Hand Weapon 2: Right Hand Armor 1: Rotted Flesh Overload Necromancy: Revive dead allies Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to read Intro You enter the final chamber and see a woman, impaled by many chains, attached to a table. She seems inert, and doesn't respond to your presence. Still, you announce yourself. You shout out Def Talmara's name. Agitated, the body quickly shoots to a standing position, dragging multiple chains and tearing them from the ceiling. Def Talmara screeches in a horrendous fashion as monsters rise from the ground and begin fusing to her body. Time to end this tale of necromancers. Win Def Talmara has certainly earned her title, and makes this fight difficult. Her aura alone keeps you from just rushing straight to her, and she proves to be way more powerful than anticipated. Her magic is so potent, you get blasted from a distance. But you refuse to give in. You continue to dodge through the putrid aura, the potency nearly bringing you to your knees. You take blow after blow of magic, your body showing signs of giving out. You endure the cold, the bitter cold the room sits in. And you finally strike Def Talmara. And then again... and again and again and again. You strike her as much as you can in a desperate bid to end her. You want these attacks to end, and you want to make sure she won't be getting back up. Finally, you strike her through the head. Def Talmara screeches horribly, a piercing sound that etches itself into your soul. She begins trying to walk back to her table, but stumbling. As she moves, her body begins crumbling, dust bursting across the floor. She manages to touch the table with a single hand which unceremoniously breaks into dust and falls away. You walk back out of the tomb, breathing a sigh of relief. You then realize you forgot to get paid for killing the creature at the start of all this, and decide now's a good a time as any to collect the reward. As you leave, you see Kimi's corpse once more, and decide to pick up her rotted string necklace, attaching it to your clothes as a sign of this all being over. Lose Def Talmara has certainly earned her title, and makes this fight difficult. Her aura alone keeps you from just rushing straight to her, and she proves to be way more powerful than anticipated. Her magic is so potent, you get blasted from a distance. You're in over your head. She's too powerful. Blow after blow, blast after blast. Approaching her is near impossible, and she proves to be such a dangerous enemy. You were outclassed from the start/ What were you even thinking taking this goddess on? You don't have this kind of power. This is going to end only one way: you'll die and she'll use you as an instrument of destruction. Retreating is no longer an option, the terrifying truth of your failure all but imminent. You fall to your knees, too injured to stand. Your last thought you can control, the last thing you see, is Def Talmara's horrid gaze above you. Category:Blog posts